


The Secret Of My Teammates

by cancerouscharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Revelations, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerouscharm/pseuds/cancerouscharm
Summary: Sarada knows that there’s something going on between her teammates, something that she knows that they are not telling anyone. Sarada wants to know if they're fighting with each other, but what she finds isn’t what she expects.





	1. sarada finds out

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, theres not enough boruto/mitsuki love around AO3. so I'm here to spread my sin to you all.
> 
> enjoy!

It was noontime and team Konohamaru had just finished their mission and were now reaching the Konoha gates. It was one of those trivial missions that genin had to do as a chore. Their mission was just a small hunting mission for another missing cat. Due to the chunin exams being postponed because of the incident, most of the genin who entered had to do minor missions like missing cat missions while they waited for the exams to resume.

 

Konohamaru sensei was walking ahead while Mitsuki and Boruto were walking behind her. Talking of the two boys, Sarada remembered. Lately Boruto and Mitsuki have been acting weird, as in, there was something going on between the two that she and probably everyone were kept in the dark about. Were they fighting? Did something happen? Sarada thought hard until her thoughts were interrupted by Boruto’s enthusiastic voice. 

 

“Hey-”

 

Turning around, she looked at Boruto. Mitsuki then turned around too to look at Boruto after she did.

 

“-Guys, wanna see if my eyes are bluer than my old man’s?” 

 

Sarada was confused; she had already confirmed that Boruto had bluer eyes than the hokage, even Mitsuki agreed. Why would Boruto even need to ask such a question? Sarada, thinking that Boruto was just being dumb, asked him a question back.

 

“Boruto, didn’t I already tell you that you have bluer eyes than the hokage? Even Mitsuki agreed to that theory.”

 

“Well check again, I think you’re wrong” 

 

Boruto beamed when he said that. He had that sly look on his face that screamed ‘mischief’. Sarada, deciding to just go with whatever Boruto had planned, walked up to Boruto from where she was and leaned forward to look into Boruto’s eyes.

 

“Like I said, your eyes are bluer than the hokage’s.”

 

“You’re right.” Mitsuki said, suddenly appearing next to Boruto and Sarada. 

 

 _Déjà vu._ Sarada was sure that this moment had happened before. 

 

She focused her eyes on Mitsuki – who looked slightly upset with something – wondering how he got there without her noticing, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Boruto’s face turning red, either from embarrassment or shock. Either one or another, she was confused to why he blushed and why Mitsuki might be upset.

 

~~

 

A few hours had passed from when they had finished their mission around noon, it was now around late afternoon and she had free time. Honestly, she could be hanging out with her friends like Chou Chou, but right now she didn’t feel up to it. She was still thinking about Boruto and Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked upset earlier, and she was pretty sure that it was because of Boruto. But what could Boruto have done? Mitsuki wasn’t one to become angered easily, especially when it came to his teammates. 

 

With the spare time she had after the missions, she decided to do some shuriken practice, so she headed off to one of the training grounds. It didn’t take long for her to reach the training grounds; she managed to reach her destination within several minutes. 

 

When Sarada reached the training grounds that had trees and lush green grass, she spotted Boruto and Mitsuki. She was about to call out to them when she realised that they were sparing with one another. Not wanting to disturb them she watched from afar, out of their view. 

 

Fast swipes and blunt kicks. While Boruto’s punches and kicks were average, Mitsuki’s hits looked hard. Mitsuki, almost uncharacteristically, was recklessly hitting Boruto and suddenly Mitsuki jumped up to kick Boruto in the gut causing him to fall onto his back on the dry soil. Mitsuki, swiftly tackled Boruto, landing on to his stomach, fisting Boruto’s white shirt and his kunai pointing towards the blonde’s neck. The cool shade of the tall trees covered the two boys from the sun.

 

They were whispering.

 

Sarada strained her ears to try listen. She could clearly see from the distance the side view of Boruto and Mitsuki, but she couldn’t hear anything. She didn’t know why she didn’t move closer to the boys, but a small voice inside her head told her that what they were talking about was personal. 

 

Mitsuki’s expressionless face soon turned into the upset face he had earlier when they were returning from their mission. Boruto was smirking, from her point of view it almost looked as if Boruto was possibly insulting Mitsuki. Mitsuki making an obvious frown puffed his cheeks. Sarada, seeing Boruto placing his hand onto Mitsuki’s lower back, was about to go stop Boruto from further upsetting Mitsuki when all of a sudden Mitsuki’s face was close to Boruto’s. 

 

It all happened in a blur; it was like Sarada watched the scene in slow motion. Boruto’s hand had slid up Mitsuki’s back slowly – almost lovingly – and stopped at Mitsuki’s fair back of his neck. The next thing Sarada knew, she had just watched the two boys kiss.

 

~~

 

Sarada was walking home. She had her default expression on making her look like she was at peace, but really, she was thinking about what she had just seen. 

 

 _Boruto and Mitsuki are both boys. Are they even allowed to be in love with each other?_ Sarada had thought of many possibilities such as the two boys fighting, insulting one another, or just not being friendly, but _this_ was not what she had expected. She had never thought that her two teammates were emotionally involved with each other. They never really looked like they cared about each other; they kept each other at a distance. Yes, Sarada knew that Mitsuki and Boruto were probably close with each other during their academy days, but to be in a relationship like that?

 

Sarada was conflicted. Men don’t date other men, but they were both her teammates and she shouldn’t judge them for anything. Sarada decided to leave it there. She wants to be open-minded. If they were happy with each other then that’s how it should be. Love was love, it can come in all shapes and sizes, and if anyone were to try destroy her teammates’ bond, she would be ready to defend.

 

But what was Mitsuki upset about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Mitsuki was upset about~
> 
> If you'd like to know, review and chapter 2 shall come.


	2. it's all Boruto's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending was actually going to be really fluffy, but then halfway through it became something completely different :0
> 
> a BIG warning to anyone reading, this chapter is mature. DO NOT read if you are sensitive about this topic. it was actually my first time writing mature sooooo yeah.  
> (please, just take my fruitless attempt on an explicit mature chunk of text)
> 
> this is boruto and mitsuki's version of the story.  
> ENJOY!

“OW!! Mitsuki! Why are you being so reckless?!”

 

The two boys were sparring. Fists for punching, legs for kicking. Swift movements from the yukata clad genin, and hard counters from the blonde. It had been several hours since team Konohamaru had finished their mission, and already the two teammates were training and working hard, or at least that’s what it looked like to anyone who just took a quick glance.

 

If you looked closely, the spar would reveal that the blonde was defending himself from the irritated light haired friend. Mitsuki was letting off steam and it was obvious. And soon enough, Mitsuki had kicked Boruto on to the ground and painfully – but not to the point where it hurt – landed onto Boruto’s stomach. Boruto knew why the other was mad, it was obvious with the way the amber orbs of the androgynous boy narrowed, eyes forming into suspicious slits, making him look almost snake-like. But he couldn’t help himself from prodding the matter.

 

Boruto smirked.

 

“Are you mad?” Boruto still had the grin as he said that. The last word drawled as he asked the boy on top of him. Mitsuki shifted, making Boruto’s knees prop up in slight discomfort. Still, Boruto continued with his pestering.

 

“Are you jealous that Sarada got to go near my face and not you~”

 

Mitsuki puffed his cheeks, as if he had been holding his hard expression for too long and needed a new expression to relieve his face. The shade of the trees shadowed over Mitsuki’s eyes, making the golden orbs look slightly sinister. At an angle Mitsuki’s eyes glowed faintly.

 

“Why did you do that?” Mitsuki fisted Boruto’s white shirt in his hands, gripping onto the fabric. Mitsuki was definitely jealous. The way his brows crossed, and his thin lips were set in a frown. “You know that Sarada already checked and confirmed that your eyes are bluer.”

 

Mischievously, Boruto lowered his eyes, making it half lidded and alluring. One hand placed itself onto the side of Mitsuki’s hip, then gently glided up the fair boy’s back. As he glided up the hand it made the fabric flatten on to Mitsuki’s skin, until Boruto’s hand reached the back of the amber eyed boy’s neck.

 

“How about you double check to see whether Sarada is correct.”

 

And with that, Boruto brought Mitsuki’s face close to his until their lips touched. Supple flesh merging desperately; a battle of passion. As if practiced, the two boys locked lips in an instant. Mitsuki grabbed Boruto’s cheeks and pressed hard against the hot lips of the blonde’s. Smothering fervid arose as sultry tongues clumsily moved around in heated mouths. Fidgety hands of the whiskered boy hurriedly roamed his fingers up and down the yukata-clad boy, forming creases and new folds onto the fabric.

 

Their pink tongues roving the humid caverns. Warm huffs of breaths mingled with the grassy scent of green. Mitsuki moved his slender fingers to massage the golden strands of his beloved. While Boruto hugged the androgynous boy tight, squeezing their chests firmly together, hooking his arms under Mitsuki’s armpits, his palms pressing the covered shoulder blades closer to him.

 

They don’t know how long they had been at it, but all they knew was that at times like these, moments were gone within a blink of an eye, capture the moment before it was too late. And not once did either of the two teammates look into the other’s eyes, instead they were closed, but when the eyes would crack open for just a little bit, glassy lust glazed.

 

When their fire started to burn out – their secluded session of love – they slowed down. Mitsuki nestled on top of Boruto, folded arms lay on the blonde’s beating chest, and one leg between Boruto’s and the other left outside either one the blonde. Boruto loosely had both his hands on Mitsuki’s hip. Both boys tired and shallowly puffing. Mitsuki, exhausted, spoke:

 

“Sarada saw.”

 

“Really? Well, she was going to find out somehow.”

 

Mitsuki hummed in response. They were perfectly content. If they had all the time in the world, they’d like this forever. The pleasant silence was comfortable and reassuring. Yes, they were probably meant for each other.

 

They were happy together.

 

Slowly drafting off to sleep as the steady beats of both their hearts synchronized. The soft heartbeats lulling them to fall alseep.

 

~~

 

The next day, Boruto was walking down the street where the delicious aromas of mouth watering foods scented the colourful walkway. Big and small signs hanging, sitting and stuck everywhere, trying to promote their diners and stalls. The walkway was bustling with people; civilians.

 

He was just about to get the groceries for his mother, who had recently gotten flu and couldn’t go out, when suddenly he was splashed with blue. _Mitsuki_.

 

“Good morning, Boruto. Mind if I join you?”

 

Boruto smiled. _Today will be a good day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say SORRRRRY for the very late update.  
> thank you to those who were patient.
> 
> (dont read this part if you're not interested)  
> BORUTO MINI RANT:  
> BTW the first episode of Next Generation was really good! it was better than i expected!! i loved the opening, especially when Mitsuki appeared :'D man, I watched the opening so many times just to see mitsuki be graceful.  
> the only thing i hate in Boruto in general is that he disrespects his dad (NARUTO DATTEBAYO) so much. like, naruto my bOI,, If I could i'd make boruto watch naruto just to show him what his father went through. boruto, man, everything is handed to you on a silver platter, you've got privilege, talent and love from your parents, JUST ACCEPT.  
> (me just ranting//bringing out my inner naruto fangirl mode)  
> I'm just here waiting for boruto to have major character development. but the strange thing is, i ship BorutoxMitsuki so hard, and i like to write him, but i dont like him?? conflicted.
> 
>  
> 
> «please dont mind the extra notes down at the bottom. i cant fix it»

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what Mitsuki was upset about~
> 
> If you'd like to know, review and chapter 2 shall come.


End file.
